


(The Love of Ur Life)

by dummywithnoserotonin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crying, Drabble, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Self destructive behaviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummywithnoserotonin/pseuds/dummywithnoserotonin
Summary: The dark hoodie was pressed into his face, almost restricting his breathing but he couldn’t seem to care because God, he just wanted him back.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	(The Love of Ur Life)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble i wanted to post, i think it’s alright, idk :) not sure abt the ending, but yk

“Dream it’s over.”

Three months ago. Three months since he lost Dream to his own stupidity and toxicity.

Now, George was sitting by, doing another thing to distract himself. Once he’d run out of people to hook up with then leave in the dust, he simply sat on his bed quietly and picked up new hobbies that lasted a day, maybe a week, then moved on. Nothing interested him anymore, he just forced himself to do it for a little while. And now he was looking through his backpack he never actually unpacked, that had ended up sitting in the corner for 8 months at this point. He didn’t remember what was in it, but the pure sight of it reminded him of the drive up here with his ex.

He didn’t miss him.

Slowly, he unzipped the first pocket, finding pencils and sticky notes, which the first of the pile had old ink on it, the words written giving him a bitter reminder of Dream.

‘Love you! You can do this <3 :) -Dream (the love of ur life)’

He almost cried at it, but any sadness and loneliness was replaced with anger and annoyance. Was it at himself? At Dream? Who knows, honestly. But he was the one who dumped him, why should he be sad?

But, he didn’t cry, because he didn’t miss him, because it was his own fault Dream was gone. He had dumped him, and he shouldn’t be sad. He wasn’t allowed to be sad about it.

His chest heaving with a sigh, George shoved the sticky note on his wall, where it would sit for a few days before losing the adhesive to stay there. Then he opened the next pocket, and was hit by the smell that brought intense nostalgia from him, reminded him of home, of Dream his mind supplied the last helplessly. It rushed back to him, when they were leaving Dream’s house, and he requested a hoodie to bring with him. And without a second thought Dream had taken his own hoodie off and put it in this bag.

This memory seemed to tip George’s overwhelming emotions over the edge, and a sob pulled itself free from his throat, eyes burning with quickly gathered tears in his eyes. God, was he glad Karl had classes right now, because he collapsed on his side on the bed, curling up around the piece of clothing uselessly, like it would bring him back. Like it would clear up his own problems so he could have him back. The dark hoodie was pressed into his face, almost restricting his breathing but he couldn’t seem to care because God, he just wanted him back.

So, he sat there, sobbing pathetically into his ex’s hoodie, wishing everything could go back to normal, that he didn’t drink every night and show up late to classes, that he didn’t feel so lonely constantly, that he could just get out of bed sometimes at least. He wished he could go home. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Dream. He missed Dream so much.

The brunet barely realized the door opening, barely realized as the comforting arms of Karl, his roommate, wrapped around him. He just curled tighter in on himself, sniffling and sobbing messily into the clothing stuffed in his face. He hadn’t fucking cried since he initially broke up with him, and now it was all coming out.

He moved his position suddenly, and Karl would’ve moved away out of concern if George didn’t immediately have a death grip on him, the old hoodie sitting between their knees now as the sobbing continued. George tried to babble out words, explain himself.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t me-an—“ George started, breaking off with a sob and just hiding his face in the taller’s shoulder. He continued apologizing, the words spilling out of his mouth with desperate sobs, neither one of them sure why he was or who he was apologizing to. 

When his mouth went dry, his throat sore and his eyes too dry for more tears, he just rested against Karl, his eyes closed tight and his entire body shaking.

“George?” Karl asked, his voice careful and quiet, trying not to startle the fragile boy, not having dealt with this side of George ever despite being his roommate for maybe 7 months now, not even in the 3 months since he’d dumped Dream.

“I’m sorry,” George replied, his voice heartbreakingly broken, and loosened his grip on Karl to let him go if he wanted to.

“It’s okay, George, don’t apologize. From what I know you haven’t cried since it happened?” He shook his head, and got a pathetic nod in response.

“Can you leave for a bit?” George asked quietly, feeling too vulnerable to be around people right now, “Thank you for letting me cry I just.. don’t wanna be around people now.” He explained, and moved back on his bed.

“You’re sure?” The taller asked, getting up and pulling a random hoodie from his bed over his tear soaked shirt.

“Yea, I’ll text you when I’m good.” The Brit assured, and Karl left after saying a quick goodbye.

Then George sank into his bed, and barely got the energy to open his phone. Everything felt like it was slower than normal, his brain took longer to process where his photos app was, and he scrolled down to the ‘recently deleted’ folder. His heart hurt when he saw some photos he’d deleted were now permanently deleted, and he scrolled through the few he had left. After a lot of hesitation, and fake anger curling in his gut on instinct at the emotions, he clicked the ‘Recover’ button after selecting all the photos he could see of Dream.

He looked at them, a fresh wave of tears gathering in his eyes while he remembered each one, the ones which he’d taken of Dream when he didn’t know, and not many tears came up, he knew he was dehydrated, he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pictures.

Then he went to texts, seeing so many of his own saying ‘i cant call tonight, sorry’ and an accepting response from Dream. He was so amazing, he dealt with George for so long despite his toxicity recently. He screenshotted a sweet conversation when George had ranted about his issues to the blond, and Dream had given him so many encouraging words, helping him out of his spiral. He missed him so much.

After hours of recovering everything he could that he’d impulsively deleted of him and Dream, his eyes were drooping constantly. Tiredly, he texted Karl, telling him he was alright now, and he could come back, before looking at the hoodie that was on the side of his bed.

Knowing how pathetic he was being, he put the too-big hoodie on and put his earbuds in, playing the playlist Dream had made for him on repeat on full volume. With the music blocking everything out, George pulled a blanket over himself, curled up, and was out within 5 minutes.


End file.
